harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grunicorn
"The Grunicorn" is a Season 2 episode of Harvey Beaks.http://chgreenblatt.tumblr.com/post/158676813447/what-do-you-think-about-me-just-liking-harvey Synopsis The kids are on a race to find a rare magical creature and the winner is granted their hearts desire. Plot The episode starts with Harvey retelling the story of the Grunicorn. He said that whoever the lucky kid finds the said mythical creature will granted its wish that his/her heart desires, but finding it wasn't easy as it was only appeared once a year. At the end of Harvey's explanation, Fee and Foo was amazed on what they've heard about that extremely rare creature can do. And before the episode title reveals, Fee secretly whispered to herself the word "anything what your heart desires?". At the official start of the episode, the scene was now revealed that there will be a Grunicorn race and was being coached by Jeremy. Before the start of the race, we will be seeing them stretching and preparing for the Grunicorn Hunt. Fee and Foo also does the stretches before the race start. Later on, Fee will be seen looking up to her friends with their parents wishing them luck in person (except Claire which she only received a call from her mother). As she zoned out, she was interrupted by Foo asking if she had a bag for him, but Fee throwed him a dried leaves. Jeremy later on announced that the hunt will now begin, as he started to pull the trigger (signalizes that the hunt race starts), and stomped him by the group of children running. When the hunt race commenced, everyone said their wishes together, Dade wishes to purify the internet, while Kratz wishes for another pancreas (where he made Claire shocked and worried if he was sick, but later told her that in case he will be sick in the future). Princess agressively wishes to become a queen of all time and also a nachos (because she's very hungry). And Harvey's wish was that all his friends wishes will come true, much to his friends approval. He later asks Fee on what was her wish on the Grunicorn, and she directly replied "hotdogs" (though she will revealed that she has another things in her mind that no one knows at that time). After everyone revealed their wishes, a mysterious black shadow and a yellow-colored pair of eyes appeared in the bushes. As the episodes progresses and while the hunt continues, various traps was been triggered by the mysterious character for the other kids which they easily felled for it. Technobear discovered a mysterious hallowed trunk of tree and he thinks that this was a new club and entered to it, but he was later locked himself on the tree by someone pulling a big boulder blocking the passage of the trunk. Later, Princess discovered a well-prepared throne which was prepared just for her, but when she already sitted on it, she was being crushed like a sandwich and she can't move. Kratz on the other hand felt that he was being stung by something (revealing that it was a tranquilizer) and start to fall asleep and rolling down the hill. While on the other hand, Fee unnoticingly that her friend Harvey and his brother Foo was trapped on the net and Harvey asked Fee that they fall for the "Free Granola Bars" trap (which also revealed that Foo hates Granola Bars). When she confronted Harvey, she later startled and interrupted when someone attempting to trap her with a glued spear on her and she avoided it. When she finally asked someone who's doing all those dirty tricks on them, the shady mysterious acorn appeared on them, but speaks mutterly because of the costume. But when Fee told it that they not understand everything it says, it later on ripped his costume revealing it was Rooter all along (which after that Foo and Harvey amazed), who settled all those traps for them leaving the three shocked on what he had done. When Rooter attempts to stop Fee fails, he decided to continue searching for the Grunicorn all by himself and believing that no one will now stop him. As he left, Fee looked up to Harvey and Foo while Harvey dramatically speaks to Fee that she must continue to find the Grunicorn and don't think about them, but befoe Harvey finishes his speech he realized that Fee already left. As all of the children fell into Rooter's trap, it is up to him and Fee to continue searching for the Grunicorn. Later, Fee saw the "Free Egg Breaking" sign. At first she didn't believe it as she was already known that this might be one of Rooter's another sinister trap for her and left, but later returned to it and as soon that she hits a tray of dozen eggs, it explodes much to Rooter's impression. He later runs to it as he believed that the competition was finally controlled by him, but little did he know Fee surprisingly appeared to him and startled him. Fee later lost Rooter elsewhere and she slides down the slope of the forest and as she reached the bottom, she discovered "The Grunicorn" on top of a small hill. She already believes that that was the Grunicorn she was searching for. But when she already saying her wish to it, Rooter revealed himself as it was only a tricks and says that the Grunicorn service was "out of service". Much to Fee's dismay, she started attacking Rooter and later on the two felled into one of Rooter's dried leaves booby trap where no one will help them get out of there. While it seems that the two doesn't get out of the trap they tried to shout and calls for help, but when the worm approaches and try to help them, he was been flattened by the boulder that Fee throwed from the pitfall, and while Rooter's attempt to leave Fee, he encountered a scorpion and pinches his nose. While waiting for another person to help both of them, Fee started to confront Rooter on why does he had to do all those sneaky and dirty tricks among his friends, and Rooter directly said to Fee that his only wish was to banish of that Grunicorn from his friends forever. After Fee heard those words from Rooter's mouth and much to her dismay, she angrily replied to him that he was crazy and not thinking the consequences of what he has done. But still Rooter upper his pride and telling her that they doesn't need the Grunicorn to grant their wishes, and he still believes that everything that they've desired must work them hardly without the Grunicorn's help. And he started to torment Fee and telling her wish earlier about hotdogs was insane, and while Rooter tormented her, Fee started to get mad at him and her tears from her eyes started to flow. And before Rooter concluded his torments to Fee any further, she angrily shouts her real wish to him: "A Parents". From there, Rooter stops talking and shocked after he learned Fee's true wish for the Grunicorn. Fee told Rooter that her real intention on why she badly looking for that creature is because she and Foo wants to know all about their parents, she also revealed that she was envying all of their friends earlier for having a complete family, taking him, Technobear, Dade, Piri-Piri, and the others (including Harvey) as an example. He felt guilty after she explained her situation and after later Rooter realizes this, he grabbed Fee and she prepares to help her get out of the pitfall trap by throwing her upwards to find the Grunicorn on her own, she thanked Rooter for his help and leaving Rooter which later he re-encountered a group of scorpions again. Fee continues her search for the Grunicorn hoping to grant her long time wish, but she failed. Rooter on the other hand, revealed that he's teaching a group of scorpions on how to attack its victims, but as the session progresses, a rope was throwned at him and grabbed it to lift him up revealing that it was Fee trying to get him out of the pitfall. When he finally escaped from the pitfall, Rooter asked Fee if she was succeeded looking for the Grunicorn, but Fee replied that she failed and she's giving up already. But Rooter still insists Fee and encourages her to shout it to the Grunicorn instead, as he believes that it will still heard it, and Fee followed Rooter's suggestion and closed her eyes and whispered (to the Grunicorn) "I wish we had parents, I wish we had parents, I wish we had parents!". Then the episode concluded with a cliffhanger, whether Fee's wish was granted or not. Characters *Fee *Rooter *Harvey Beaks *Foo *Claire *Piri Piri *Technobear *Miriam Beaks *Irving Beaks *Michelle Beaks *Princess *Kathy Trivia * Rooter was the only person who knew Fee's real wish as she didn't revealed it at first when Harvey asks her. * At the end of the episode, Fee says "I wish we had parents", which left a cliffhanger. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes